D'Artagnan (BBC)
Charles de Batz Castelmore |fullname = Charles D'Artagnan |alias = D'Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony Lively Little Bugger (by Porthos) The Lunatic (by Porthos; briefly) Farm Boy (by Emile Bonnaire and briefly, by Athos) Boy (by his enemies) Monsieur D'Artagnan Beloved d'Artagnan (by Milady de Winter) The Inseparables (with Porthos, Athos, and Aramis) Bonacieux's Lodger Greatest of Us All The King's Champion |personality = Rash (sometimes), impulsive, devoted, loyal, invaluable, naive, heroic, brave, childish (sometimes), quick-witted |appearance = Young man in his late teens/early twenties with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin |occupation = Captain and member of the Musketeers Farm boy (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Musketeers Athos Porthos Aramis |goal = To become a Musketeer (succeeded) To protect France, especially it's King, Queen, Prince and Constance To lead the Musketeers under his command (ongoing). |home = Paris, France Gascony, France (formerly) |family = Alexandre d'Artagnan † (father) Madame d'Artagnan † (mother) Constance d'Artagnan (wife) Unknown paternal grandparents Espoir's father † (paternal uncle) Espoir (cousin) Constance's 3 Brothers (brothers-in-law) |pets = Horse |friends = |minions = Musketeers |enemies = |likes = Contance d'Artagnan, his fellow Musketeers, drinking (to an extent), playing card games with Porthos, spending time with his loved ones (especially Constance) |dislikes = Villainy, being held-back, mistreatment, threats to France, their enemies, Constance harmed or in danger, his father's death, Athos (formerly), a friend accused of murder |powers = Combat Leadership |possessions=His pistols and Sword |fate = Inherits the title, Captain of the Musketeers from Athos. |quote = "My name is D'Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony. Prepare to fight; one of us dies here." “Thank you. Thank you so much.” "Because I love her." }} Captain D'Artagnan 'is one of the four titular main protagonists of the 2014-16 television BBC series, ''The Musketeers. D'Artagnan is based on the character of the same name from Alexandre Dumas' The Three Musketeers and based on the real-life Musketeer, Charles de Batz Castelmore. Background Born in Lupiac in Gascony, France, D'Artagnan's father was Alexander. However, his mother's identity is unknown. He had an uncle, who was the brother of D'Artagnan's father and has a cousin named Espoir, who appears in the third and final series. At a young age, D'Artagnan became a skilled sword-fighter, his combat skills rivaled with that of his friend, Athos'. Personality In terms of personality, D'Artagnan is more similar to his mentor and best friend, Athos, than he realizes. There are times when D'Artagnan acts to rash, and as Athos puts it, thinks d'Artagann should fight with his head over heart and should keep a clear mind when fighting his enemies in order to remain calm in battle and ignore their tauntings. Sometimes, D'Artagnan could get very hot-tempered and the others have to stop him from doing anything that might not only hurt the opponent, but D'Artagnan as well. D'Artagnan is as brave as they come, and is a very excellent friend and opponent. Though D'Artagnan can be hot-tempered, he is very devoted to his friends and will willingly do anything to risk it all for them and shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, D'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her and depressed when he thought Aramis had been shot dead and fell out the window. D'Artagnan is also a very honorable man and has shown that he detests dishonorable men and woman. For when he had the chance to kill Gaudet, the man who killed his father, D'Artagnan knew he was a very dishonorable man and that death in battle was "too honorable" for him. He also showed willingness to kill Eleanor Levesque, Porthos' half-sister, since she was willing to sell innocent young girls to slavery. He also immensely disliked Armand Richelieu, especially confessing this to Milady de Winter in the Series One finale. Appearance At first appearance, D'Artagnan is a young man in his late teens/early twenties, with dark hair and dark eyes and tan skin. He is approximately twenty-three years old at the end of the series. Abilities * '''Swordsmanship - Despite only being eighteen years old, D'Artagnan is skilled with a sword. His combat skills can be matched with that of Athos'. * Expert Marksman - D'Artagnan is an expert with a pistol, especially being skilled with a gun, as he is able to teach Constance. *'Knowledge of horses:' Once a farmer, D'Artagnan has knowledge with horses, even taming a wild horse. The Musketeers Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 During the third season, D'Artagnan is happily married to Constance. At the series 3 finale, Athos retires from being captain and passes the mantle down to D'Artagnan. Enemies * Athos, Pothos and Aramis * Milady De Winter * M. Bonacieux (Deceased, killed by Sophia Martinez) * Dujon (deceased, killed by Cardinal Richelieu) * Gaudet (deceased, killed by d'Artagnan) * Vadim * Felix * Emile Bonnaire (Commodities) * Maria Bonnaire (deceased, killed by Spanish Envoys) * Marsac (Deceased) * Victor Amadeus * Charon * Emile de Mauvoisin * Servant of de Mauvoisin * Martin Labarge (The Challenge) (deceased; killed by D'Artagnan) * Marguerite * Rochefort (deceased; killed by D'Artagnan) Gallery Relationships Trivia *D'Artagnan' s mother was never seen nor mentioned in the series, making it possible that she died when her son was at a young age. However, Madame D'Artagnan is mentioned in the book, having packed provisions for D'Artagnan in The Three Musketeers. *Is in love with Constance Bonaciuex, and their relationship is called "Constagnan." *Considers Athos his best friend. * Had a one-night stand with Milady de Winter before meeting the Musketeers. *Is the current captain of the Musketeers after Athos retired to live in the countryside with Sylvie and raise their child. *As of "We Are the Garrison," D'Artagnan is the only one of the four musketeers to not have children. Aramis fathered Prince Louis XIV with the queen Anne, Athos fathered a child with Sylvie, and Porthos adopted his wife's child. **However, it is possible he and Constance will have children one day. *D'Artagnan was the second musketeer to get married after Athos. * According to the BBC page, D'Artagnan's sword-fighting skills rival that of Athos'. * In the original novel, D'Artagnan met each of the Three Musketeers and challenged them to duels, which is how they first saw what a brave man and a good fighter he was. For the series, this was changed to D'Artagnan believing Athos had killed his father and began seeking revenge. In the end, Athos and D'Artagnan eventually have a mentor/student relationship which turns into a strong brotherly comradeship. * D'Artagnan and Aramis both entered a relationship with a married woman. D'Artagnan had a brief affair with Constance and Aramis had a brief affair with Queen Anne. * It is D'Artagnan in the series who advises Queen Anne to hire Constance as her lady-in-waiting. However, by the time he met Constance in the novel and most iterations, she was already working for the Queen, Difference from Source Material *D'Artagnan and his other friends are around the same age in the series. However, he still remains the youngest of the four friends. In the book, he is actually portrayed at twenty years old and signficantly younger than the other Musketeers. * Both book and series iterations are about twenty years old and were heading to Paris but under different intentions: D'Artagnan intends to avenge his father's death. In the novel, D'Artagnan goes to Paris to be a Musketeer. (This is eventually made his ambition in later episodes. *show D'Artagnan believes Athos killed his father and challenges him to a duel. Aramis and Porthos join in on a duel in order to defend Athos. In the novel, book D'Artagnan does challenge the three Musketeers after he unintentionally offended them. *In both the book and the show, Constance is a married woman that D'Artagnan falls in love with and they both begin a secret affair. However, Constance is poisoned and killed by Milady de Winter. In the show, however, Constance is not killed off in the show and she and D'Artagnan marry after her husband's death *Series D'Artagnan briefly duels Rochefort and kills him during the skirmish in the palace walls after he is exposed of being the traitor, which is also similar to other adaptations (particularly the 1993 and the 2011 film). In the novel, Book D'Artagnan does not kill Rochefort in Twenty Years Later during a duel and instead they become friends. *In the novels, Athos loves D'Artagnan as a father would a son. However, in the series, due to them being closer in age, they more-or-less have a brotherly relationship. Navigation Category:Male characters Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:BBC series characters Category:Captains Category:TV show characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Cousins Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Titular Characters Category:The Three Musketeers characters